Devil's Child
by Ollos de corza
Summary: Chole gave in to Lucifer and must deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction so please be kind! It might just be a one-shot or I might expend it later. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

Chloe had never felt so low in her life. She was happy about only one thing, Trixie was with her dad this week and wouldn't see her like this. How could she have been so stupid as to give in to Lucifer? She was on birth control to and had insisted on a condom. Lucifer had been amused by that but had readily complied. And yet, here she was with three positive pregnancy tests in front of her. Her mind felt like it was imploding. She had to get out.

Tears were already forming in her eyes as she grabbed her keys. She was pregnant by the fucking Devil. The actual Devil had knocked her up. She walked fast need to move to get this pent up energy out. What the hell was she going to do? That thought ran through her head over and over again as she continued to walk. It felt like no time had passed at all when she suddenly became aware that she was in a park almost an hour walk from her house.

She hadn't been here in ages. Her brain cleared just enough for her to remember there was a lake at the center of the park and she headed towards it hoping to get some thinking done. She was thankful the park seemed fairly deserted and she had no trouble finding a quiet spot. She plopping down on a bench and stared off into the water. Fat tears were fulling down her cheeks in seconds.

"Miss, are you alright?" Chloe look up at the voice. A man with dark eyes and wavy hair was looking at her, she could see the concern etched in his face. She felt embarrassed to have a stranger notice her fully sobbing. Hastily wiping her cheeks she shook her head.

"Oh- yes, yes, I'm O.K." The words come out quickly and where weaker then should would have like. The man tilted his head slightly. It was clear to Chloe that he didn't believe her. Now that she wasn't in full sobs she got a better look at him. He had very dark hair was a broad face with think dark eye brows. He was not tall, if she had to guess he was probably around 5' 9" or 5' 10" and looked as if he was in his late fifties or early sixties. He had a kind face.

In the time it took her to get a good look he had taken a seat on the bench next to her. Not too close but a respectful distance away.

"Tell me your troubles Miss. Sometimes talk to a stranger can help." He had a slight accent when he spoke, Mexican maybe.

"I-, thank you. It's complicated." She looked down at her hands. But caught the slight smile the man gave her.

"Most problems are." He said no more and she struggled with what say next. How could she tell a stranger about this? He would think she was completely insane. But, she thought to herself, rather look crazy to stranger then to anyone she knew personally. Still, she would have to be careful what she said.

"I just found out I'm pregnant." She paused and glanced at him. He was looking at her with a slightly larger smile.

"Ah, Miss! Congratulations! Why should this make you sad?"

"The father," she would have to be careful here, "We are not married." She finished lamely. That was the very least of her problems she thought dryly. The man was nodding.

"I see. Do you wish to marry him?"

She faulted, stumbling over her words, "I, well, I'm not sure." He was nodding again.

"What sort of man is he?" That question almost made her laugh. It was absurd. Here she was, talking to a stranger about the guy who had knocked her up who was not a man at all but the honest to god Devil. She was shaken out of this thought by the man asking another question,

"Miss, please forgive me if this is to forward, but do you wish to keep the pregnancy?" Forward indeed she thought. But, he had asking it kindly with no hint of judgement. And, after the last question she felt she could actually answer this even if her answer would not give this kind man much to work with.

"I don't know." It was an honest.

"This man, has he been cruel to you?"

"No."

"Does he say unkind things to you?" It amazed her how a stranger could be so concerned for her.

"No. Well sometimes but not really. We, banter, you know he calls me annoying and I call him an ass." She was smiling now, thinking of those times.

"I see, and does this man respect you? Does he, what is the word…control you?" This question caused more memories than she could have anticipated, hearing Lucifer's voice snap at her ex, defending her. Always encouraging her to be herself, though often tempting her to break a few rules.

"No. He's, well, I guess you could call it a free spirit and encourages other to be the same." The kind man thought for a moment.

"A free spirit. Yes, that can be nice. But does he work Miss? Is he, as they say a free loader?" Another easy question. The man owned one of the most successful clubs in the city.

"No, he was a very good career. He takes care of himself." The man thought for another moment.

"So this man, he is not cruel, he respects you, and is encouraging of you?" She nodded. It was true. Though she never thought you could ever describe the devil with such words. But she couldn't deny it. Lucifer was, in a certain light, a very good partner.

"Would he want to be involved, do you think?" It was a fair question. She knew his views on children. Though over the years he become better with Trixie. Whether it was Lucifer getting better with children or simple Trixie getting older and thus more tolerable to Luficer she could not say. One the other hand she knew the pain he still felt from being throughout by his father. He would never admit it but he missed his brothers, his family. What would he say to having a child? A new family?

"Miss," He paused and looked her in the eye, "Do you wish to have another child?" The question struck her like a lightning bolt. Did she? She had been to shocked by the news and the thought of carrying a demon within to even consider if she wanted to have a baby. Could she carry Lucifer's child? What would it be? Trixie was 11 now, did she want to start raising another child? She felt a hand on her shoulder. The kind man was looking her in the eye again, and smiling.

"All will be well Miss. Sometimes it does not feel like that. But it is these tough times that makes the good time sweeter."

She gave him a smile, "Thank you. I must have made you late to wherever you were going. I'm sorry." She was, this man had taking so much time with her, a total strangers, just because she was upset.

"Miss, we all must help each other. It is the only way to make the world better, yes?"

"Yes, I think you are right. Thank you, you've really helped me. I'm Chole, what is your name?"

"It is very nice to meet you Chloe. I must get going." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and was up and gone before Chloe could ask his name again.

She sat on that park bench for another hour going over the conversation again and again in her head. As the sun started to go down she made up her mind. She would talk to Lucifer. She needed to know if he wanted to be involved with this child. And Trixie had always wanted a sibling, she thought as she made her way out of the parl. She paused mid-step. The kind man had asked her if she wanted another child, but she had never told him about Trixie.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I had a few ideas for how to continue this story so I hope you liked the one I went with.

Chloe was panicking. She knew she was panicking and that she needed to calm down so she could think clearly. But when you are knocked up by the devil and had a mysterious old man cryptically give you relationship advice, Chloe's opinion that gave you the right to panic. Double so when the old man in question did not give you his name and seem to know intimate details about your life. She managed to make it back to her house despite her inner turmoil.

A bath. A hot bath was what she need. Move towards the bathroom her mind began to work again. She had probably miss hard the old man. Yes, that was it. She had misunderstood him. It took ten minutes of repeating this to herself for her to believe it. By the time she was lowering herself into the tub her mind was at work trying to figure out what in the hell she was going to say to Lucifer. It was not as though whatever was going on between them was stable.

The old man had asked her if she wanted this child. And, while the thought filled her with happiness the reality of her situation rested heavy on her. Even if Lucifer wanted to be involved what would this child be? Would it be the heir to Hell? Doomed to reign over the damned with its father? How could she bring a child into the world with that kind of fate? That thought brought tears again. No, she refused. She would not bring a child into this world if its fate was already decided to be something so terrible. Lucifer would have to give her answers. With the singled-mindedness that Lucifer teased her for she got out of the tube, dried off, dressed, drove to Lux, and stormed into Lucifer's penthouse.

She throw the doors open and there he was. Sitting with his usual drink in one hand and a book in the other. His express was one of surprise but quickly melted into his trademark smirk. She stood, glaring at him. This was all his fault she thought. And he was smirking at her like an idiot.

"Detective! Back so-"

"Lucifer you god-damn MORON!" That caught his attention. His eyebrows nearly reached his hair line.

"Now what is this about? Whatever it is there is no need to be rude I'm sure." She was moving towards him almost without realizing what she was doing. He stood up from his chair just as she was within a foot of him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this could happen! How many more bastards do you have running around out there? You are such a self-centered prick!" She was yelling and not making any sense she knew but she couldn't stop. She was to angry, to frustrated to care that he was looking at her like she had sprouted three heads. She continued berating him for several minutes before she began losing steam and Lucifer was finally able to speak.

"Woman! Calm down. What is this all about? I mean, I thought we left things on rather good terms." He had that shit-eating grin on his face she noted as he continued. "What could I have done in such short a time to upset you so?"

Chloe looked him dead in the eye, "I'm pregnant."

Endnote: I'm so glad people like this story. I keep getting ideas for it, the hardest part choosing which ideas I want to go with. The Old Man might make another appearance in this story later one, I'm very fond of his character.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I hope you like this chapter/

Lucifer was staring at her. Her declaration didn't seem to fully register and time seemed to be moving very slowly, then he began to chuckle, then he was laughing, laughing harder than Chloe had ever seen him laugh before. She was to stunned to yell at him.

"Oh detective! I never knew you had such a sense of humor. Very well done I must say."

"SHUT UP you prick! This isn't a joke!"

"Detective really, there is no need to keep it going. Really, very well done." He was smiling still chuckling even a few tears at the corner of his eyes. He turned from her and set his glass down and began walking towards the kitchen. "Now, why are you here is there a new case? Someone in need of being punished?" He was pulling something out of the fridge as he continued, "Would you like something to eat before we get going? I'm just going to have a quick bit and we can be on our way." He had turned back around to face her.

She didn't move. Didn't smile just glared at him. It must have registered with him that she had not said another word because he was looking at her with a confused expression. He smirk slowly died down and she could almost see the wheels in his head turning as his eyes began to resemble saucers. After what seemed an entirety to her Chloe spoke,

"I told you. This isn't a joke. I'm pregnant." Lucifer was still staring at her his face was unreadable.

"What?" He said, in a low voice that was more of growl.

"I. Am. Pregnant. You. Wanker."

He slowly began walking towards her. His face still expressionless. Chloe's anger began to morph into something else. She had never been afraid of Lucifer but there was something in the way he was walking, some vibe he was giving off that made her nervous. He was in front of her now staring at her. He picked up his drink, downed it in one gulp turned and threw the glass against the wall.

Chloe jumped at the sudden movement and crashing sound the glass made. His back was to her but she could tell he was breathing heavily. Her nervousness was now approaching fear. He turned his head and the look on his face made her blood run cold. It was so close to that look he gave people who deserved to be punished. But it was somehow different.

"So, you are going to have another spawn Chloe? How sweet." His voice was barely above a whisper and as he spoke he turned his whole body to her. "You must be so pleased." He moved closer to her, she began to back away but his hand was around her bicep, holding her in place. He stared into her eyes, "Who is the father?" That caught her off guard, what was he going on about? Rallying herself as best she could she started back him.

"What the hell are you going on about? YOU are, you jackass." Lucifer didn't move. Didn't let go of her arm. He began to speak in the same barely above a whisper voice.

"Oh Chloe, no my dear. You see that is quit impossible." Of all the things for Lucifer to say, she had not expected that.

"Lucifer, I'm pregnant YOU are the father." He gave a short laugh at that. Let go of her arm and took a few steps away from.

"Oh, no my dear. You best go find whatever other roosters you let in your hen house. You see, I would have to take special measure to get anyone pregnant and I certainly did not with you."

Chloe was in shock at his words. It wasn't possible. She blurted out,

"But you're the only person I've been with in two years!" Lucifer didn't seem to be listening. He was look at the carpet his face unreadable. The he growled.

"Get out Chloe."

"Lucifer-"

"OUT!" His eyes were blazing with hell fire as Chloe turned and fled.

Endnote: Yes, I know I'm evil. I do plan on there being a happy ending to the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Maze was not prepared for what she found when she entered Lucifer's penthouse. Her first clue that something had happened was that the door into his penthouse was missing. No, she thought to herself, there it is, a pile of cracked and splintered wood lay on the floor. Maze moved past it into the main are of the penthouse. Shattered glass was everywhere, the furniture was over turned and there were scorch marks on the walls and ceilings.

"Lucifer?" She called out nervously. What had happened? He hadn't been in any danger, she would have sensed it. That meant that this destruction was either caused by someone who had broken into the penthouse or by Lucifer himself. Stepping over a pile of what had probably been some ridiculously expensive vase. What the hell had happened?

"Lucifer!" She called again, louder this time. Stopping to listen she caught sounds of movement coming from the bedroom. Carefully, she approached the room. As unprepared she was for the state she had found the penthouse in, what she found was approaching ludicrousness. Lucifer was sitting in the middle of the room, thoroughly destroyed. His hair was a mess as was his suite. But the worst thing, the thing that made Maze's stomach sink was his eyes. They were red. Not with the fire of the damned but the red of eyes that had been crying.

"What happened?" It was all she could manage to say. He didn't move, didn't look at her. She was going to have to be more forceful. Walking over to him, she knelt down, and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.

"What happened?" She repeated with more force then before. After a few long seconds he reached his and up and swatted away hers. Standing he left the room, Maze hurried to follow. He was in the kitchen powering a drink. It seemed a few things had escaped his rampage. Swallowing one drink quickly he poured another.

"You will never guess what happened tonight Maze." She knew enough of his temperament to stay quiet and until he offered more information. Drinking half of his second drink in on gulp he took a breath and continued.

"The good detective accused me of impregnating her." He left out a bark of a laugh as he said it. "She stormed in here, you should have seen it. Tried to say I was the father." He was shaking his head but Maze saw his hands were trembling slightly.

"That's not possible." Maze hated how often she was having to say that.

"Exactly Maze. I informed her of that." His tone made it clear to her he did not intend to continue. She felt it safe enough though to venture an inquiry.

"What happened in here?" The question seemed to catch him by surprise. He looked around as though seeing the destruction for the first time.

"Oh, well, I was a bit upset by her accusation."

Maze's blood ran cold. He was upset. Upset enough to destroy his penthouse. Upset enough to cry. He was upset because the mortal had laid with another. He cared about her more than Maze had realized. And it disturbed her to no end.

"Maze dear, leave will you? I wish to be allow for a while."

"Lucifer-"

"Leave Maze. Now." As stubborn as she was Maze know when to give Lucifer space. She walked back to where the door should have been, looked back of the Lord of Hell who looked as he had never looked since his fall, broken. She would come back in a few hours. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity. With the mortal's betrayal maybe, just maybe she could convince him to go back to hell.

After Maze departed Lucifer sat for a time trying to not think. Thinking was very bad right now. He drank more and not much else. Look at his watch he saw that it was now 3:00am. It was then that he heard the trumpet.

It was not any trumpet, it was one that he knew well and did not welcome at all. The room filled with light so bright he had to look away. A figure began to materialize, tall and slim with robes half white and half blue. Once fully materialized the blinding light subsided.

"Brother." The figured greeted him in a stern voice.

"Gabriel, as lovely as ever I see. Here to try and get me to go back to Hell? I expected Michael honestly but I suppose dear old dad is saving the big guns." He hadn't see any of his brother in millennium and now on the worst night he had ever had while on earth his androgynous, trumpet playing, sibling just pops by for a visit. How bloody perfect.

"Brother," Gabriel spoke, "The child is yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! Tried to give you guys a longer chapter this time around.

Gabriel had dreaded seeing Lucifer again. Lucifer, the Morningstar, the one who had shined brighter than any of them and who through his own hubris had been separated from them. They still felt his betrayal and his absence acutely. But Gabriel was the Lord's messenger and would do his duty. Now, facing Lucifer for the first time in millennia the sight was not exactly what Gabriel had expected. Lucifer looked positively disheveled and, now that the message had been delivered, shocked.

"What the hell do you mean it's my kid? You know that is impossible."

"And you, brother, could not have forgotten I only speak the Lord's truth. It is how I was created and will always be. You are the child's father."

Lucifer stared at him, clearly trying to work something out. Finally he spoke, "Let's see if I can puzzle this out, shall we? For me to get anyone pregnant I would have to _decide_ to get them pregnant. Correct?"

Gabriel remained silent. Lucifer continued, "Or, the Lord made it so." He said the last part with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Lucifer thought about throwing the glass he was holding but decided against it, he had wasted to much good liquor tonight. "How fucking perfect. I try to escape dear old dad's obsessive compulsive control and he finds the one way have me by the short hairs." He spoke calmly, it was hitting him slowly, he was the father of Chloe's child.

"So," he said, trying to put some strength back in his voice, "I assume the old man has some purpose for my offspring."

"I do not know our Father's mind. No one does."

"Ah, that's right. You are just the parrot. Never asking questions, just repeating whatever sounds you hear." As Lucifer verbally attacked his brother unwanted memories came to him. Parrot had been his affectionate brotherly insult he used with Gabriel before he had been tossed out of heaven. No matter what you were angle or human, his father gave all of his creation a flaw. Gabriel's was gossip. But, that probably made him a good fit for his job Lucifer thought.

"Luci, the child is yours. Chloe will need your help."

"Oh! I see! Daddy dearest must have a plan for my brat if he's letting you say that much. And what if I refuse? What if I don't want a damn thing to do with it?"

"Then your child will never come to be."

Bloody hell. Of course. Who could blame Chloe? Pregnant, alone, already raising one kid, living with her mother, a dangerous and demanding job, probably debts up to her elbows and a fetus that was half other-worldly being. She was probably losing her mind right now picture a cloven hoofed winged beast with horns and a tail. He was a cornered. Damn, he thought, I hate this. I hate all of this. His thoughts were interrupted by Gabriel speaking again.

"Make your choice soon brother. There is not much time."

"Why can't any of you wankers just leave me alone? Every bloody time I free myself why do I get dragged right back in?"

"Our father effects everything Lucifer. You know that. You also know that each being is free to choose any path before them." Gabriel look him directly in the eye. "You much choose brother." And with a flash of light Gabriel was gone. Lucifer was alone again.

He mulled over the conversation with Gabriel. He did not like children, if he chose to just stay as he was right now everything could remain just as it was. Except Chloe. She was hurting right now, because of him. And he cared. He cared so damn much that she was in pain right now because he had made an arse of himself. He look at his watch 4:00am. She had probably cried herself to sleep by now. Still, no time like the present to start groveling. Standing he began hunting of the cell phone Chloe had made him buy. She said it was in case of emergencies since they were partners now and he helped on so many cases she had to be able to get in contact with him. It took 10 minutes of digging through the chaos around him before he found it.

Staring at the bright blue screen he had only felt a few times in his entire existence, dread. He began calling her.

Chloe had cried herself. But it was like her body refused to rest. She woke up at 5:23am and could not get back to sleep. She felt exhausted at every level. Getting out of bed felt like a task equal to climbing Everest. After ten minutes of staring at her ceiling she reach over to her night stand and grab her phone. She sat up very fast when she saw 18 Missed Calls flashing. Crap, she thought, probably a case.

But when she went into her missed call log she was even more surprised. All of them were from Lucifer. Then she heard sounds coming from her kitchen. Oh HELL no she thought as she scrambled out of her bed. Racing down the stairs she came to a sudden halt at the doorway to the kitchen. Lucifer was in her kitchen. Lucifer was in her kitchen and washing dishes.

His back was too, standing at her sink, washing her fucking dishes. I've lost it, she thought to herself. This must be a hallucination. Then he turned and looked at her. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't smiling.

"Good morning." She heard him say, he wasn't meeting her eye. Instead, it seemed her floor had become the most interesting thing on earth to him. Her initial shock her she managed to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, first I folded the laundry. Then I noticed these dishes so-"

"Lucifer! Stop! Why are you here?" She was almost shouting but it seemed to work. He meet her eye.

"Gabriel came to see me."

"What?"

"Gabriel, you know, Archangel, personal postal service for my father."

If Chloe wasn't emotionally drained she probably would have laughed. But she had known Lucifer long enough now that she knew he was telling the truth.

"It seems," he continued and looking very uncomfortable, "That my dear old dad decided that he wanted a grandchild."

"Are you telling me," Chloe said slowly, "That your father…he's the who got me…"

"NO!" Lucifer was almost leaped at her. "No, here sit down I will explain everything." to tired to fight, Chloe complied.

She listen as Lucifer talked. He couldn't get someone pregnant unless he decided to. But his father had decided to intervene. He had told her the general information from his visit form Gabriel, and how after that he had made his way over here to see her.

"I didn't want to wake you and it was too early to start breakfast so I tidied up a bit." He said this with a little more of his usual bravado than he had used the whole time he had been there.

"So, that's it then? You think washing some dishes will make everything better?"

"Absolutely not!" He was sounding more like himself, his smirk was back on his face. "I assure you I have something much more grand planned but it will take a few hours to be ready. Until it's ready let's discuss names."

"Names? What? Wait wait wait!" She stood up and began pacing.

"You insult me, insinuate I'm promiscuous, throw me out of you house, look at me with literal hell fire in your eyes and you just expect me to STILL have this baby with you? Are you insane?"

"Chloe, did you think after I found out I was, indeed the father of our child I would be a dead-beat dad? A few centuries ago I made a special pit for them where-"

"Lucifer." She growled out.

"Yes, staying on point as always my dear detective. And to answer your question, yes I hope to raise this child with you." His tone was matter of fact.

"What, exactly will this child be? The heir to the Hell? No, I won't do that."

"Chloe, while I cannot say for sure what plan my father has, I can assure you that if Gabriel is involved it won't be horrid fate you are imagining."

"And how do you know that?"

"Think about. When was the last time my father got involved in a paternity question? What do you think of Orcus?"


	6. Chapter 6

After a short fight about whether or not Orcus was a terrible name, Lucifer managed to convince Chloe to go back to bed. She was clearly exhausted and, he was sure, after a little sleep she would see how lovely the name was. He was amused to her fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. He drew the covers up around her and went back downstairs to finish the dishes.

With the last plate dried and put away he set to work writing out a list of names. Best to have a backup in case Chloe didn't come around to Orcus. He could not give his child some boring, ordinary name. By the time his phone alarm beeped at 8:30am he had a good list going. She must like at least one of these, he thought to himself looking it over.

Boy:

Rhadamanthus

Aeacus

Jahannam

Arawn

Girl:

Andraste

Blodeuwedd

Kalika

Sekhmet

Leaving the list on the table he got up from the table and began searching the house. His search was short, he found her laptop on the coffee table in the living room. Opening he typed in the password she didn't know he knew and went to work. Half a dozen phone calls later he felt satisfied that everything would be exactly as he wanted. He wanted his apology to Chloe to be ready before the end of the day. Clearing the search history just to be safe (he couldn't risk have his surprise ruined), he closed the laptop and placed it back where he had found it. Chloe will probably sleep for a few more hours he thought. With this thought he began to consider what else he could do around here. Vacuum? No, it would be too loud. Fill her refrigerate with healthy pregnancy safe food? No, he didn't want to leave. Finally he settled for purging her kitchen. He remember hearing that there were certain foods pregnant humans should avoid, a quick search on his phone confirmed this and he set up disposing of all cold-cuts, pre-packaged cookie dough, and other foods that could harm his child.

As he cleaned out all offensive food he mind began to wander. What would his kid look like? His dark hair and Chloe's big blue-green eyes? Or maybe it would be practically a clone of one of them? Why did he father make this happen?

Upstairs Chloe was sleeping. And dreaming. She was dreaming she was in her kitchen cooking. She felt a tug on her pant leg. Look down she saw a small, red creature its face twisted with a manic smile revealing razor like teeth. She was screaming as the creature let out a cackle and began climbing up her leg. Then it was gone, her kitchen was gone, morphed into a hazy whitish space. She became aware of a figure materialize in front of her. Tall, slim, and wearing white and blue robes.

"Hello Chloe, I am Gabriel."

"Wha-what?" Was all she could manage.

"I am here with a message from the Lord. Do not fear for your child. It has a very special purpose."

Here a mentioned of her child put some courage back in her. Instinctively placing her hands over her stomach. "What does he want with my kid?"

Gabriel smiled at her, "Every creature the Lord creates has a purpose. Your child will be the judge of souls."

"The WHAT?"

"The Lord allows into Heaven those who have lived good lives. Lucifer punishes those who have not. Your child will be the judge, the one who is able to consider the billions of factors decided the fate of a soul."

"Doesn't God already do that?"

"The Lord does. He could do all of our purposes if he wished. He does not need me to, nor any other creature."

"Then why?"

"None know the mind of the Lord, though many profess so."

Chloe had the feeling that if she kept asking question it would only result in some kind of circular argument with the archangel.

"Chloe," he continued, "All will be well." With that she woke up.


End file.
